Bad Girls Do It Well
by Tasteful-Lies
Summary: Sarah comes home to a surprise from Paul. Pure Lemon, also some sassy Felix. NC-17. No specific time during the show.


**Title: Bad Girls Do It Well**

 **Length: 3,714 Words**

 **Genre: Pure smut**

 **Ship/s: Paul Dierden x Sarah Manning**

 **Rating: NC-17 (M) For graphic sexual situations and strong language**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Orphan Black, or any of it's wonderful cast members.**

 **A/N: I've searched so many different fanfic platforms for Sarah and Paul / Beth and Paul fanfiction. I've found a few, and they're really good. I just feel as if there isn't enough Saraul and Pauleth going around, y'know? This is my first fanfiction in a while, so I'd love constructive criticism. Thanks! I hope you enjoy this pure smut.**

 **...**

The unmistakable smell of cinnamon wafted over the dark haired woman as she entered the walk-up apartment, closing the door with a soft click behind her. Tossing her bag carelessly onto the sofa, Sarah inhaled deeply, finding the smell mildly awakening.

"Paul?" The name resonated through the flat as she stood still, waiting to hear a response. When none came, she removed her leather jacket and threw it vaguely in the same direction as her purse had gone.

She couldn't discern exactly where the smell was coming from, adventuring into her bedroom in search of it. If she wasn't so sure of herself, Sarah would have thought it was all in her head. But as she opened the bedroom door silently, walking into the room without precaution, the smell suddenly became heavier.

The reason was now evident. There were dozens of small, red candles scattered around the room. They engulfed her vanity in candlelight, and made the nightstands impossible to use. The lights were off, but the glow of the candles was enough to illuminate the room.

As she stood there, dumbfounded, Sarah assumed that this was a prank by Felix, who obviously didn't know what classified as a fire hazard. The heat from all of the candles together, despite how small they were, made her feel like metal that had been heated so it could cool into a sword.

At the sudden feeling of arms snaking around her waist and crushing her against a warm form behind her, Sarah was snapped out of her shock. About to go on the defensive and smash the invader's face into his or her's skull, she recognized the arms around her before she could see a face.

"God damn you, Paul! Didn't you learn not to sneak up on me when I almost stabbed you in the eye with a nail file?" Her heart was beating like a sledgehammer in her chest, and the way he had caught her while she was invulnerable was nearly enough to make her wish she still had that nail file.

"If I remember correctly, something enjoyable happened very soon after I snuck up on you last time." Paul murmured, holding her firmly in his arms as his lips moved down to the side of her head, gently kissing Sarah's earlobe before travelling down her jaw to her neck.

Right as the clone was about to throw a snarky comment back at him, he found the sensitive patch of skin at the hollow of her collarbone, making an extremely sexual and very embarrassing sound escape her lips. Smirking in the candlelight, he raised one of his hands from her hip to her head, gently pulling aside her dark hair in order to caress more of her skin.

"Paul… we can't. There's so m-much going on right now…" Sarah had never prided herself for the voice break she suffered from in situations like these. To her ears, it made her sound helpless and pitiful, and it greatly weakened her argument.

"Sarah… we can. Let me be your escape. Lose yourself. Come to me…" He spoke directly into her ear, his voice soft as his breath caressed the sensitive skin there. Sarah knew he wouldn't continue unless she explicitly asked him to, despite his dominant nature. He knew of the relationship she had with Victor, and didn't want to remind her of the shit she had dealt with.

Turning around cautiously in his arms, the significantly shorter woman looked up at him with the vulnerable gaze of someone who was about to let their guard down, but was afraid of what the results would be. That look on Sarah's face made something inside Paul snap, like a rubber band stretched too far. The way his eyes turned dark with lust and the fierce need to protect her made the action simultaneous when they leaned together, their lips meeting in a less than gentle kiss.

His left arm tightened around her waist, pulling her up and against him while his other held the side of her face. Sarah's arms were both drawn around his neck, holding him down against her and deepening the kiss. Goosebumps were raised along the skin of her hips as his fingers found their way beneath the fabric of her Joan Jett band tee. His lips travelled away from hers, moving down to her neck. Taking sloppy steps, Sarah slowly backed them up.

Planning on stopping before hitting the bed, she overestimated the distance between them and the bed. Her knees hit the footboard and caused her to land on the black and white comforter that was carefully positioned over the rest of the blankets. Paul, being a bit more careful than she was and a lot stronger, managed to prevent himself from being pulled down with her. Instead, he gently leaned down with her until her back was pressed against the mattress. Sarah's legs were still off of the bed, her toes curling into the carpet as Paul's hands ventured beneath her shirt, sliding over her flat stomach.

This wasn't the first time they had been intimate since he had realized she wasn't Beth, though it was still shocking to him how exact their bodies matched. Sarah was the same height and build as Beth. They were both stunningly gorgeous. But even in an entire room of clones dressed the same way, he could pick Sarah out. He felt magnetized to her. As Olivier had said, Beth had seemed more like a cold fish. Of course, he had been lying to her for years. He hadn't loved Elizabeth Childs. As for the woman beneath him right now, he couldn't say the same.

This was Sarah. Not Beth. There was only one. His thoughts fueled his passion, and he knelt on the bed, his legs on either side of her hips. Helping her slide swiftly up the comforter to the head of the bed, Paul could feel her fingers working the black buttons on his white business shirt. He had originally planned on changing into something else before she got home, but apparently Siobhan had shortened her visiting time with Kira.

"One question…" Sarah's British accent was heavy as she spoke, her hands slowing their actions as she slowly pulled the two sides of the white shirt away from eachother. Her eyes moving from his chiseled chest to his captivating green eyes, Sarah smirked slightly and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Why the candles? You're not exactly a romantic." Paul chuckled, not moving from his position above her, his hands placed at either side of her head, careful of her hair.

"Come on, you don't think I can be romantic?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you do have hope for me?"

"Not in the least." At the expression on his face, Sarah could tell he was trying to use a facade of hurt to cover his "I'm trying to think of a way to prove you wrong" face. She had seen that expression so much in the last few weeks, it was imprinted in her mind.

"Should've gone with scentless candles." Paul admitted, and Sarah pursed her lips, offering him a fake pout as she nodded, barely able to suppress a smirk.

"I don't see why people think fire hazards are romantic.." Scrunching up her nose, she turned her head to the side and a giggle escaped her lips. A giggle. Sarah fucking Manning had just giggled.

"Did you jus-"

"Continue talking and I'll get my nail file." Sarah warned, though her intentionally "I'll eat you alive" smile informed him that she was serious. He took a moment, pretending to be considering his options.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Paul." Pulling his lips back down to hers with one hand, the other pushed the white shirt off of his shoulders. He lifted up his arms coordinately in order to keep himself hovering above her. Allowing the thin white article of clothing to fall to the floor beside the bed, Sarah began to fiddle with the buckle of his jeans. Before she could get the leather out of the belt loops, she was suddenly cold as the warmth previously above her vanished. It had moved to her side, and before she could breathe, beneath her.

He had reversed their positions so quickly Sarah was confused as to what had happened for half a second. She didn't mind her newfound dominance, though, until she realized she hadn't really been given any. His arms wrapped around her torso again, pulling her down to kiss him as his hands rode up her shirt, revealing more of her perfect skin beneath it. Pulling away only to slide the shirt over her head, Sarah gently ground her hips down against his, able to feel his pride straining against his jeans.

Paul was well-versed with how to remove a bra, so when he reached behind her, the fabric slipped down her arms in a matter of seconds. His fingers began to trace geometrical shapes such as squares, circles, diamonds, and ovals on the skin of her shoulder blades. She usually enjoyed his gentleness, but right now she didn't want his affection. Sometimes, they made love. Others, they simply and blatantly fucked. They took their anger, fear, and pain out on one another and both came away satisfied.

"Fuck, Sarah… don't do that or I'll end up finishing before we're even started." She had ground down against him again, harder this time seeing as she didn't receive much of a reaction the first time. As he busied himself with undoing the buckle on her jeans, he groaned aloud at the feeling of her heat pressing down against him _again_. Growling beneath his breath, Paul sat up in a quick motion and slammed her back down against the mattress, beneath him. Laying between her legs and hovering above her just barely enough that their bodies were touching, he winced as the confinement of his pants became too much for him to handle.

As she reached for her own jeans, he reached for his, sliding the denim down his legs to the foot of the bed. Helping her remove her own pants, Sarah dropped them near his discarded shirt. Now both of them were wearing only their lower undergarments, the bare skin of their chests pressing together. Paul's lips attached to the juncture between her neck and shoulder momentarily, leaving a glowering red mark near her collarbone.

From there, he trailed down her chest to her breasts, focusing his attention on her left breast, palming the other one gently. His tongue encircled the alert nipple before his lips began to suck on it, causing the woman beneath him to writhe. After a few moments of this treatment, his lips moved to her other breast. Sarah ran her hands through Paul's hair, her legs tense on the bed, clenching on either side of him.

"Paul, please… fuck me…" Sarah's words earned her a playful nip on the breast before his lips travelled further down her body, kissing a trail down her body. When he reached his prize, he evaded her by placing a soft kiss on the inside of her thigh, moving upwards before abruptly switching to the other leg. Groaning in frustration, Sarah bucked her hips upwards. Paul muttered something to her before using as much strength as he could without hurting her to hold her hips to the bed.

"Now, now, Manning… behave. Or I'll have to bind you." Sarah stilled, considering her options at this point. She usually didn't mind having his belt or tie restricting her movement, but she was impatient for him at this point. Goading him on would only result in more teasing.

"Please… please…" She begged, and this time he obliged. Nestling his head between her legs, Paul's hands remained on her hips to keep her steady. His tongue ran up the length of her pussy, not delving any deeper just yet. It circled around the hood of her clit before gently nipping the extremely sensitive bud of flesh. Sarah cried out, gripping the blanket beneath her out of pleasure. Liking the response he had received, Paul gently wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, causing Sarah to lose what little control she had left. He continued this for a few moments, one of his hands straying from her hips. Bending all fingers but one, he slowly worked the digit into her heat, thrusting in and out at an even pace.

"Bloody h-hell, Paul, fuck yes…" Sarah urged him on, her hips moving a little due to him removing a bit of his hold. He didn't reprimand her, though, and instead added another finger, moving a bit faster. Using the two fingers, he curled them and delved deeper in search of the one place that would make her scream and beg for more. It took three fingers until he actually found the spot he had been searching for. Once he had found it, however, he was ruthless. Thrusting his hand as fast as he could, he made sure that the fingers he had positioned inside of his girlfriend were hitting that direct spot every time.

His actions were obviously having a great deal of effect on Sarah, whose eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to prevent her body from reacting too violently. But when he found that one spot inside of her, Sarah let out a scream that had Paul's name written all over it. Her moans suddenly increased in volume and depth as well as frequency. As he continued to thrust at a rapid pace inside of her, Paul also continued his ministrations with his mouth and tongue, sucking relentlessly on her little nub of nerves.

"Yes, Sarah… cum for me. Cum for me." He spoke in a very husky voice as his fingers moved, his lips returning to their previous position. His words picked her up and threw her over the edge of the chasm. Her body arched gracefully, tensing like the strings of a violin before she loosened up, her body suffering from aftershocks of her orgasm. Paul cleaned her up before affectionately kissing back up her body, pressing his lips to hers.

Sarah loved it when he did that. After he went down on her, he would always kiss her and give her a fine taste of what she tasted like. It felt so intimate, whereas some people would deem it weird or unsavory. She relaxed against the pillows, taking deep breaths as Paul kissed her forehead, giving her time to recover. She normally would have accused him of being an egotist and lied, saying that it hadn't been that good. But even Sarah Manning couldn't force herself to lie through gritted teeth like that.

"I love you, Paul…" She whispered softly, and he chuckled in her ear.

"And this isn't in any way related to the fact that I just gave you the best orgasm of your life?"

"That wasn't the _best_ orgasm I've ever had."

"Oh, really? Do tell."

"The best orgasm I've ever had is going to be happening in approximately ten to twenty minutes."

Paul grinned, pressing his lips to hers before sliding behind her, laying in the spooning position. Kissing the side of her head gently, he lifted up her leg with one hand while the other positioned himself at her entrance. They had done this so many times before and she was obviously wet enough for him, Paul was able to sink inside of her to the hilt in a single thrust. Sarah cried out, moaning loudly at his sudden movement which had managed to make her feel so completely and utterly full.

"F-fuck, yes, yes, yes, bloody fucking hell-" Turning her head to the side with his now free hand, Paul captured her moans in a passionate kiss, his hips beginning to pick up a pace. The sound of skin on skin could be heard as he pushed into her at an increasingly fast rate. He grunted with each thrust, slamming himself into her and struggling to keep her leg raised as well as keep a steady pace. When Sarah had almost reached the brink, Paul pulled out of her, eliciting a loud groan of complaint and a silent promise that Sarah would start a Paul Dierden hate club.

Changing positions, Sarah made sure he was beneath her. Straddling his hips, she immediately sank back down on top of him. His hands raised up to grip her hips, but she wouldn't be allowing this after his incessant teasing. Taking his wrists from her waist, she pressed the backs of his hands into the pillow, pinning them down above his head. Arching an eyebrow at her, Paul was about to make a comment on this but was promptly interrupted when she rose up and sank back down on top of him. Moaning loudly, Paul took a deep breath, not fighting being held down. Rocking up and down on top of him, Sarah worked him closer and closer to his release.

She was still reeling about how he had denied her the last orgasm, so she drew it out, not allowing him to cum for nearly twenty minutes before she finally released his hands, letting him take control again. He flipped them over, still inside of her as he thrust inside of her at what seemed like an impossible speed. After a few last, sloppy thrusts, he felt himself release inside of her just as she met her own climax. Sinking down on top of her, Paul made sure his weight wasn't on Sarah. Laying beside the brunette, he gently kissed her bare shoulder and pulled her close to him. Resting her head on his chest, Sarah nuzzled into his neck, settling into his warmth.

After a moment or two, Paul released her only so he could shift the blankets out from under them so he could cover them. Sarah was asleep almost immediately after he settled the multiple blankets over them. Kissing her forehead sweetly, Paul held her against him firmly, not wanting to let her go. He wouldn't lose her. She was so goddamned reckless. Tell her to run, and she'd stay and pick a fight with the bear. Tell her to leave it alone, she'll get herself in trouble. Tell her to keep herself safe, she'll act as if she has a death wish. Cursing quietly as he finally realized what was wrong with the scene, he glanced around at the dimly glowing candles still illuminating the bedroom.

Disentangling himself from Sarah gently, he walked around, blowing each of the candles out and huffing when the smoke blew into her face. He flipped one candle off when it produced a particularly large puff of smoke directly into his face. After the room was completely dark, he climbed back into their bed, wrapping his arms around Sarah again. As if she was made of memory foam, she settled back into him as if he had never left.

"I love you too, Sarah…"

…

The next morning, Sarah found herself alone in bed, the dull smell of cinnamon still in the bedroom. Sitting up, she stretched slightly, making a highly sexual sound as her tense muscles relaxed. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Sarah walked into the kitchen and checked the time on the microwave. Nude, she made coffee and went back into her closet to get dressed while it brewed. Since "Beth" had quit her job, Sarah had nothing to do a the moment. Drinking the coffee, she walked to the purse she had discarded onto the couch the night before.

Pulling the rose gold iPhone 6s Paul had bought her out of the leather bag, she dialed her foster brother and waited for a response. Felix picked up on the third ring, something a bit mischievous in his voice. Sitting down on the leather sofa, Sarah narrowed her eyes and rested her elbows on her knees.

"Hey, Fe, I was wonderin' if I could spend the day over there. Paul's at work and Beth quit her job. We can order take out, yeah?" Felix chuckled out his response before hanging up on her, leaving Sarah bewildered. Grabbing her bag and jacket, the clone left Paul's apartment, unlocking and climbing into Beth's Mustang.

Upon arriving at Felix's apartment building, Sarah smiled at one of his neighbors who was sitting on a metal fold out-chair with a Bible in his lap and a smoking joint in his left hand. He waved at her, a bit too enthusiastically, and she waved back. Walking up the heavily graffiti'd steps to Felix's heavily graffiti'd apartment, Sarah knocked on the sliding metal door and awaited a response. She vaguely heard Felix yell 'It's open', and reached for the door handle. Pulling the door sideways, Sarah entered the apartment and glanced around.

Nothing seemed unusual. For Felix, anyways. The walls were still in the process of being painted and there were various art supplies strewn about the room. Nothing gave her any clue as to what he had been laughing about earlier over the phone. Felix sat on the plush sofa with his legs crossed and his arms spread over the back of the couch. He was giving her a "You naughty thing, you" expression, which was yet another thing she had imprinted into her mind.

"What was all your gigglin' about earlier, you prat? You sounded like you were havin' a stroke." Sarah smirked, closing the door behind her and locking it just for good measure. She didn't want Collin or one of Felix's bedrolls to walk in naked as they certainly had done before. Felix arched his eyebrows at her, surprised she didn't know.

" _ **I**_ sounded like I was having a stroke? Sweet cheeks, I do believe…." Felix coughed into his hand, clearing his throat.

"The best orgasm I've ever had is going to be happening in approximately ten to twenty minutes." Felix was about to ward off a punch to his shoulder, but Sarah seemed too shocked to move.

"Should have heard me then. I was dyin' of laughter."

"How the fuck do you know about that, Fe?" She asked, the crimson blush on her lips making the point that she was extremely embarrassed.

"We put an arseload of surveillance shit on Paul before we took him in as a clone confidante, darling. You really must learn to turn off microphones. Thank God we didn't put a camera in there." Raising the glass of hard ale to his lips, Felix guzzled the entire glass in one gulp and made a tah-dah sound before reaching over to fill hers.

"Godddd, that's so embarrassing, Fe- Never listen in on that again."

"Just one thing, Sarah-"

"What is it?"

"Won't stab me with a nail file?"

"No promises."

"What kind of candles were they?"


End file.
